2 broke girls and the Island
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: In this Still rich AU, Max just so happens to be a server on Caroline's yacht. But sunshine and fruity drinks don't last long when a big storm hits!
1. Chapter 1

2 Broke girls: And The Island.

Max had gotten lucky, not enough to win the lotto and push herself out of poverty lucky, but still this was something. She got a job as a server on a yacht, basically being a waitress on a boat, but she'd never been on a boat before so she was kinda excited. She could scratch that off of her (probably to never be completed) bucket list. "Be on a boat" was under "Be on a plane" and above "Own a horse".

The owner of the boat in question was some rich bitch named Caroline Channing. Max heard something about her dad being accused of embezzling or some shit like that. But he got off on a technicality. This boat ride was probably a way to celebrate for Caroline. Not that mattered to Max, she just couldn't wait to get drunker than a sailor on an actual boat and maybe bang someone in the engine room.

Max had her fingers crossed for the captain as that was also on her bucket list.

*a few days later*

Max wasn't sure why she thought being on a boat would be so special; the swaying reminded her of being on a subway train, except now there was air to breathe. She grew tired of the view real quick, well, not all of it. The buffet was one she never got tired of. And the cooks weren't too bad, especially that Nicholas guy. But Caroline took the cake, the icing and the cherry on top. She looked like she was copied and pasted from a Victoria's secret catalogue, no photoshop needed.

She had flawless skin that she flaunted with her perfect bikini body, in a bikini that no doubt cost more than Max's apartment. And probably more than Max herself. She walked around the ship in heels as effortlessly as a model on the runway. Her golden hair wafted in the sea breeze, she'd giggle and remove the few strands from her face.

_Oh yeah_, Max might try to tap that. She approached the heiress as she laid on a deck chair, working on her tan, with the drink she ordered. She held out the tray, Caroline lowered her sunglasses to look at Max.

"Thank you!" She said in a cheery voice.

"I don't recognize you, and I know everybody on this boat" Caroline inquired.

"Yeah, one of your guys, what was his name? Luis, I think, couldn't come. Something about his mom," Max explained, surprised at how nice Caroline seemed.

"Oh yeah, his mom is on death row. Poor thing," Caroline said as she grabbed her drink.

"Yeah, moms and prison. I know how that goes." Max cracked a smile trying to lift the mood a little.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked, taking a sip of her fruity drink, intrigued by the server.

"Max. Max Black. Despite what my skin tone says." Caroline laughed, showing her million dollar smile.

"Max Black huh? I like that." Caroline said.

"Well it's either that or my stripper name but I'm sure you won't like that." Caroline busted out laughing, almost spilling her drink.

"You're funny! Most people I know are kind of wet blankets," Caroline said.

"Well, at least those come from wet dreams, right?" Max joked. The billionaire laughed once more.

"Anyway I gotta get going, but you'll probably see me around." Max said as she walked away.

"Ok, goodbye, Max," Caroline sighed as she laid back down on her deck chair. Max liked how she said her name.

*a few hours later*

Max was walking below deck when she saw the engineers (or mechanics, whatever they're called) were running around apparently worried about something. Max caught certain snatches of what they were yelling at each other.

"Why is the anchor broken?!" one yelled.

"Is the engine stable?" another voice.

"I'm not sure the ship can handle this sir!" a third sailor said.

"Why didn't we know about the storm?!" the captain yelled back.

_Storm?_ It figures that with Max's luck her first boat ride would also probably be her last.

While the engineers were running around making sure the ship could withstand the storm, Max figured she should get Caroline. No doubt the heiress was freaking out. She ran to her room to see the heiress on her bed, in normal clothes, drunk, she had downed a couple bottles of champagne that were strewn about on the carpeted floor.

"_Not the best time to be drunk as a sailor_." Max thought to herself. She walked over to Caroline, the boat started to shake, making her stumble. Caroline didn't seem to notice the rocking.

"Whoa, someone's drunk. You shouldn't be drinking on the...job," Caroline slurred.

While Max would've found this hilarious in any other situation, she felt a raging storm took priority over tickling her funny bone.

"C'mon Barbie, we gotta go!" She grabbed the drunk girl and lifted her over her shoulder. The nice thing about rich girls was that most of them weigh nothing. The heiress giggled wildly as she was lifted up. Max walked out of the room realizing that she had no idea what to do next. She decided to find the captain, he'd know what to do. Just then the ship rocked to the side. Max struggled to stand up right.

"Ooo, don't drop me now!" Caroline giggled, still not aware of what was happening. The ship violently rocked back and forth while lightning flashed and thunder cracked. The loud sound of metal being bent groaned through the ship. Max could no longer hold her footing as the hallway she was in starting sharply inclining. She'd dropped Caroline while she started to slide down the hallway.

The billionaire started to scream loudly, she had become aware of what was happening. It was difficult to describe what was happening around her; things were falling out of doors that swinging open violently. Other crew members were desperately clinging to whatever they could. Max reached out to grab Caroline when out of nowhere a loud CRACK! blared. And with it the wall that they were going to hit was replaced with a pool of water that came flooding in.

"SHIT!" Max screamed as they splashed into the cold seawater. She and Caroline flailed around wildly trying to stay above the rising water. This ship was definitely sinking.

"What're we going to do?!" Caroline yelled out, spitting out some water. Max tried to keep as calm as possible while thinking of something, not easy but there was no point in freaking out now.

"Ok. Here's what we're gonna do! We gotta swim under the side of the ship and out to open sea!" She shouted, the maelstrom of destruction around made it hard to hear. Caroline nodded in agreement.

"OK!" she yelled back.

This wasn't going to be easy, Max wasn't exactly the best swimmer and Caroline was still drunk. But it was better than being dragged to the bottom of ocean with the ship wreck. They both took a deep breath and dive down.

Thankfully the ship wasn't that long, they both had managed to make it out the wreckage and were in open water. Max, running out of breath, desperately swam up to the surface. She heaved ferociously for breath as she made it up. Heavy rain was pouring down and lightning flashed all over the place. She looked around to see if Caroline was anywhere nearby. She then popped out of the water a second later. Gasping for air, the blonde also looked around.

She stopped for a moment to watch the last of her ship sink down. But when she spotted Max she swam over to her. They both struggled to stay above the water with the raging storm going on.

"Now what?!" Caroline shouted. Max searched for something, anything, when she saw it in the distance. It was pretty hard to see with how dark it was and with how much the seawater stung her eyes but it looked like an island. It didn't seem to be too far away. Fifty or forty feet at most.

"Over there!" She pointed to what she saw. Caroline squinted at what she pointed at and nodded. They both began to swim to their destination. The storm was dying down a bit but it was still brutal. They swam for what felt like forever, their arms were drained. They were almost there, when suddenly a huge wave crashed over them. Max had barely managed to get back up to the surface. She looked around and saw Caroline was nowhere to be seen! Max dived back down to a blurry outline of something thrashing about.

It had to be Caroline. She swam further down and grabbed a hold of her, wrapping her arms around her. She pulled her back up and began to close the distance between them and the island. One arm around Caroline, the other trying it's best to paddle her and kicking furiously, Max swam for her, and Caroline's, life.

She had finally reached the beach of the island. It felt good to have solid ground under her feet again. She placed Caroline down on the beach and then realized that she wasn't breathing. She immediately placed her hands on her chest and started doing compressions.

"Oh no, you don't get to die!" She said as she repetitiously pressed down on her chest.

"C'mon!" She then gave Caroline mouth to mouth resuscitation. After a couple of seconds, the billionaire opened up her eyes and started coughing out water. Max sat her up to help get it all out, slapping her back. When Caroline got it all out she laid back down, gasping for breath. Max followed suit. Without the adrenaline of almost drowning running through her veins, Max was completely exhausted. She could see that Caroline was also running on fumes, the poor girl had just passed out right there. Max could barely keep her eyes open any longer too, she looked up to the sky and saw the storm was almost done, and fell asleep.

Chapter 1: End

P.S I'm not sure where i want this story to go exactly, i got a good idea though. Some chapters I'll ask you guys how i should proceed or what i should add. (YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU READ CORRECTLY! YOU, THE READERS, HAVE CONTROL OVER THIS FANFICTION! (Sometimes).

P.S.S do you know how long it took me to spell "resuscitation" right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Fire

Caroline woke up coughing, shivering, and soaked in water. She had a massive hangover and every part of her body was sore. Just in general, in terrible condition. Her chest especially hurt. She opened her eyes to find them irritated from the salt water and the bright sun wasn't helping either. Looking around she saw she was on a beach, right by the ocean. Apparently she slept while the waves washed over her legs.

Why the hell was she on a beach? She saw a woman lying next to her. What was her name again? Max!

"Max! Wake up! Please!" She shook her. She groaned awake, no doubt also sore.

"What happened?" Caroline asked Max who was too sore to sit up. She laid there answering,

"Ship...got in a big storm...down our ship went." She was rubbing her arms and could barely move otherwise.

"How'd we'd get here?" Caroline was drunk at the time, so it was all kind of a blur to her.

"We swam...you went down after a big wave hit you, I swam down and got you. And carried us to shore." Max explained. Caroline wanted to express her gratitude but her words failed, so she forced herself to stand. She found some strength and grabbed Max by her armpits. She dragged her further up, so that they weren't by the water. She laid back down next to Max. She moved her in the sunlight so that they could dry off their legs that were soaked.

"Thanks, I can't really move," Max croaked out.

"It's the least I could do," she said through clenched teeth. They just laid there soaking in the sun.

"So, what's the plan? Cuz I got nothing but 'lay here and die'," Max, even in situations like these, could make a joke. Caroline couldn't doubt the appeal of that plan, but had something in mind,

"Tempting, but I have a plan."

"Lay it on me."

"We were supposed to be out for a week or so. Once a week has passed and my father sees I haven't returned he'll call for a search party. We just have to wait until then. Shouldn't take too long." Caroline explained. Max slightly nodded.

"Alright, solid plan. But let's not rule out 'lay here and die', I feel that still could work." Max was using humor to keep her mind off of how sore she was.

"No promises," Caroline simply responded back. They chose to lay there in silence for a while. Now that they weren't soaked by the constant waves, they realized just how hot it was on this island. The sun was high in the sky, it was probably around noon or so. Their clothes dried quickly. The warm sun felt nice on their sore bodies. Caroline broke the silence with,

"Max, why does my chest hurt so much?" She held her hand on her sternum. It felt like someone was stomping on it.

"After you got hit by that wave, you had a little too much seawater to drink. I gave you CPR." Max explained.

"You saved my life?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"No biggie, I usually get to second base on the first date anyway," Max joked, she chuckled a bit.

"It is a big deal! You swam underwater during a storm to get me!" She was on her knees facing the laid out Max.

"Not a lot of people would do that, they would've just left me!" Max propped herself on her elbows.

"Don't get all sappy on me yet. We still need to get off this island then you can thank me or marry me or whatever rich people do." She sat up, groaning.

"Right, you're right!" Caroline said. Now was not the time for 'thank you's'. They needed to survive.

"Alright let's lay our cards on the table. What do you have on you?" Caroline asked. Max was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket, the A.C was blasting on the ship. Along with jeans and her favorite boots. She reached into her right pocket.

"Let's see, I got a...soaked phone," she dropped her phone on the sand.

"Wet tissues, and some candy that's probably not tasty anymore." She dropped the candies next to her useless phone. She emptied to the rest of her pockets contents: some change, lint and a black lighter.

"Thanks goodness I didn't forget it this time, huh?" Max smiled to herself remembering all the times she needed it and had left on her nightstand.

"Oh, are you a smoker?" Caroline asked. She didn't seem like it.

"Nah. but you never know when you might need to burn some evidence," Max said. Her smile showed she was being sarcastic…or being serious. Caroline couldn't tell yet.

"I don't have much." Caroline was only wearing shorts, a white tank top and a light sweater (she found it to be chilly in the boat too). She emptied her pockets. She had gum, a nail clipper, chapstick and a receipt to Tiffany's she forgot she had. She wasn't even wearing shoes as she was relaxing in her room at the time.

'Ugh' she thought to herself. Max had seen her drunk, not exactly the impression she had wanted to leave on her. She was well aware that they had far more important things to worry about. But she knew that Max would eventually ask why she was drinking. But she decided that they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Right now they had to focus.

"We'll have to do with this," Caroline said, emptying the little bit of water that was in the cap of the chapstick. The sea water wrecked her lips and she needed it now more than ever.

"Okay, but can we sit for a while longer?" Max asked. Caroline felt a bit better, but Max was in no condition to move.

They sat back to back, supporting each other. They laid their heads back on each other's shoulders. Their hair, frizzy from the seawater, tangled into a blonde and brunette mess.

"How much would I have to pay you to give me a full body massage?" Max asked, joking but also kind of serious. Caroline chuckled, replying;

"Only if you do me first." She didn't even want to think about moving her arms. Swimming while drunk in a storm and drowning was very exhausting. A lesson she won't soon forget.

"'Do you first?' You're such an easy first date," Max said. Caroline laughed, hard too. She knew that she shouldn't be laughing; she was deserted on an island with next to no supplies. She didn't have any survival skills and likely wasn't going to last long. But she couldn't help it, Max made her laugh, she didn't know why. Maybe she should be laughing. Stressing and being depressed wasn't going to do them any favors. She just met the stranger that she was sitting on a beach with, a day ago and she was sharing a laugh with her.

Caroline never learned how to tell time by the sun, but she felt it was around noon. They'd have to set something up soon.

"Ok we have to look for branches, and get to making a fire," Caroline said.

"Ok," Max replied. Max groaned as she stood up. She gave Caroline a hand up. They both walked further into the island. It was a dense tropical forest, she heard all kinds of sounds. And smelled things she never smelled before. While she was picking up branches Max walked over to her holding a branch with berries on it.

"What's the chance that these are poisonous?" she asked. Caroline knew absolutely nothing about berries, let alone which were poisonous. She didn't want to risk it.

"I don't think we should-" before she could finish Max popped a bunch in her mouth. "MAX! What if they're poisonous?!" Max simply shrugged.

"Ehh, gotta find out somehow. Not like we have Wikipedia to help out." Chewing the berries loudly. "Besides the food at the diner I work at is the real poison." She nudged Caroline with her elbow to cheer her up. It didn't work too well since she was still afraid.

"Look blondie, if they aren't poisonous then whoopee! We got berries. If they are, well it's just me. Nobody's gonna be looking for me anyway. They're gonna be searching for billionaire heiress Caroline Channing." Max admitted. Caroline dropped her bundle of branches. She put both her hands on Max's shoulders. She looked her right in her still irritated blue eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You do matter to somebody. You matter to me. What you did is more than what others would or could do. You saved my life, I'm not going to let you throw yours away." She said with no hesitation, letting Max know how sincere she was being. "You have to throw up right now." She added.

"You bring your weird kinks on a first date? Never mind about marrying then." Max joked. Caroline wasn't having it.

"You have to throw up in case their poisonous." Caroline insisted.

"Alright alright alright. But I'm a classy lady, so go away." Max said. Caroline picked up her branches, and walked away. She shot Max a look over her shoulder.

"You better do it!"

"Yeah yeah."

Caroline walked back to the beach and set the branches down. She heard Max retching in the distance. When she finished she walked over to Caroline. She slumped down in the sand next to her.

"Well, any food I did have, poisonous or not, is decorating a lovely tree." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Caroline felt kinda bad, even if she did the right thing.

"Well next time, don't eat possibly poisonous berries."

"I'll keep that in mind." Max sighed. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you for what you said. I don't usually have anyone looking out for me. Guess that's why I do dumb shit like that." Max hung her down, she looked over at Caroline but not in her eyes. Caroline could see this was hard for her to admit. She had to say something.

"I'm sure that's not true," Caroline reassured her. Max picked up her head.

"Well there's earl but," she waved her hand dismissively.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You don't want to hear my life story." She hung her head down again.

"We're going to be here a while," Caroline said as she inched closer to Max. "We might as well get to know each other." Max picked her head back up. Caroline locked eye contact with her. Max sighed.

"Well I'm, ironically, from a little town called Hope in Rhode Island." She told Caroline about her childhood, or what should've been childhood. How she moved to New York to get away from her mom's destructive lifestyle. Just to end up making one of her own. She told her of all the crazy things she's done to make ends meet and not be bored.

In return, Caroline told Max about her upbringing. Illustrious tales of vacations in places Max's never even heard of. Banquets and balls. Jokes exchanged with celebrities, dignitaries and other equally rich people. Caroline realized that talking about her fabulous trip to the Bahamas while Max went two months without toothpaste was insensitive. Not that Max said anything.

"Man, your life sounds awesome. Especially having a dad. Mine's probably in jail or something." Max said.

"At least you know your mom," Caroline replied.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out for me." She sighed and looked up. "Oh shit." Caroline also looked up. It was nighttime. They had been talking for so long. Caroline just realized how cold it was. The temperature had really dropped.

"We should start a fire," Caroline said. The conversation had gotten a little awkward for her.

"I got ya," Max interjected. She grabbed some dead leaves and little twigs, and put the larger sticks in a teepee around them. She lit the bundle and soon they had a roaring fire.

"How'd you know to do that?" Caroline asked, amazed.

"I saw it in 'Man V.S Wild'. I only watch it cuz I think he's hot, but I learned a thing or two." She sat down in front of the fire. Caroline went to a close tree and pulled off two large leaves.

"Here, we can sit on these." She laid them on the sand.

"Oooh, fancier furniture than my apartment has." Max joked. They sat there, not a word shared between them. The sounds of the waves, and the crackling mixed together making Caroline sleepy.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Caroline laid on her side, facing the fire. Max laid next to Caroline, her back to hers. Minutes went by. Even though she was close to the fire, Caroline couldn't stop shivering. Her sweater was virtually useless against the cold. She was rubbing her arms when she felt something drape over her. It was Max's jacket. Max moved a bit closer.

"Thank you," Caroline said while she closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it." Max replied back.

The End


End file.
